


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by dontbelieveinanyone



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, Romance, Song: Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Why Did I Write This?, as usual lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelieveinanyone/pseuds/dontbelieveinanyone
Summary: After a long time knowing him, Freddie Mercury, the flamboyant frontman of Queen, develops strong feelings for his best friend Roger Taylor, the cute blonde drummer.In an attempt to preserve this precious friendship, Freddie would just try to repress those emotions and pretending everything is fine.But can a drunk night change everything between these two?
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

** Freddie's POV: **

Have you ever wished something so bad it hurts? 

I think that in times it comes to everyone. But, sadly, what I want isn't something that I could buy or get by snapping my fingers. No, that would be too simple. What I want is really huge and absolutely impossible to get.

The worst part is that this "dream" isn't original at all: lots of girls had the same. All those birds who are always in the front row of every gigs we do, screaming his name, looking for his attention, or the ones who are running after him in the street, almost fainting when they finally manage to touch him. I knew they were millions!

The only difference is that, in my case, I see him every single day. Every morning, I take a look this golden mane without one hair out of order, his adorable little face accompanied by a constant smirk on his perfect pink lips and my personal favorite thing about him: those ocean eyes in which I could drown every single time I stare into them. 

I know lots of people could kill to be that close to him permanently. But, to me, it was nothing else than the worst torture ever made. Don't get me wrong, of course I love working with my drummer! But I also love him in a way that no one else will ever know... 

As you probably guessed it, I'm in love with Roger Meddows Taylor, my drummer and my best friend above all...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Freddie! Where the hell are you?"_

I wide opened my eyes when I saw a slender hand shaking right in front of my me. I blinked a few times to come back to my senses, before noticing that three pairs of eyes were staring at me in a concerned way. 

These three pairs of worried eyes obviously belonged to my three bandmates:

Brian, an amazing musician who couldn't go anywhere without his precious Red Special, a red guitar he made with his father when he was a child. With his thin silhouette, his head taller than me, his infinite legs and his angel face, Brian was a phenomenon.

John, best known as Deaky, a pretty brunette with long hair and shy green eyes. Although he had been the last one to join the band, I have the feeling I've known him since, like, forever. 

And, of course, Roger fucking Taylor. I don't exactly know what more I can say about this amazing person. He was the one who took me under his wing when I moved to England with my family a few years ago. His support had been a considerable help for me and I don't think I could ever do something equal to all the things he did for me. 

I considered these three people as my brothers. Together we were like a true family. Without one of us, Queen just wouldn't be Queen any more. 

"Sorry my dears, looks like I've lost myself in my thoughts again!" I chuckled. Thanks God they couldn't read in my thoughts or they all may have a sheer heart attack.

"I think we all noted that for sure." Sighed the tall curly-haired man next to me. "What were you thinking about this time?" The first time somebody asked me that question, I started to seriously blush and stammer a crazy incoherent things. But with time I perfectly learnt how to answer it without triggering any suspicion from anyone. 

"I was imagining what our next album cover could look like, I have already some great ideas to propose to EMI." The only thing I have imagined for the moment was these fictive thoughts... 

"Fred... I know you like innovating new covers and everything but it would be better if we had an album first. What do you think?" I turned to the well-known raspy voice which just asked that in a sarcastic way and my heart was racing. Another thing I could hide easily now.

"Oh shut up Blondie!" I laughed as I gave him an affective hit on the shoulder. God, I wanted to kiss this adorable smile so bad. 

"So, what's the plan?" I revived the conversation to avoid looking at my blonde crush's lips too long. I've told you I was a real professional to hide my feelings.

Roger exploded of laughter and Brian took his head in his hands in despair. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why were they acting like this?

"Fred..." Began my beloved bassist. "What's the last thing you heard us say before going explore your mind?" Deaky's question caught me off guard. What the heck did we talk about already? I gave a quick glare at my blonde mate, asking for his help, but he wasn't looking at me at that moment. Godammit John!

"Uh... We were discussing about what did the Japan tour bring us intellectually and psychologically?" Okay. I literally said the first thing that came into my mind. In fact, I began to fantasize over Roger badly because of Brian's annoying speech over Japan.

The poodle-haired guitarist made a disappointed noise. My smart brain deduced that I've said something wrong. "Fred, it's been like... half an hour we stopped talking about that." Half an hour?! 

"Bri's actually right..." Oh. So now even Rog was on Brian's side? "Have you ever heard about Ridge Farm?" God. I hated when he was looking right into my eyes with those big eyes! It made me loose my means all the time! It was beautiful and satisfying at the same time. I've always had that impression that he was dissecting every single part of me to read my mind. Actually, I didn't make eyes contact with Roger that often, but when it was the case, it was impossible to escape them. 

_"Are you even listening to me Freddie?"_ I jumped a little. Was Brian talking again? Probably because of the face he made when I looked away from the two blue sapphires. "Repeat what I just said!" He challenged me.

"Ridge Farm?" I slowly tried.

"Yes! And what did I say about it?" I didn't know that! I wasn't listening: I was distracted by two huge iris which were asking me to drown into them! "You were gone in Rhye again?" The Red Special player responded to himself. To tell the truth, the answer wasn't really hard to find. 

"Excuse me darling It's hard for me to concentrate these days." That was true. My mind could focus on only one thing: _Roger. Roger. Roger. Roger. Roger._

"Is everything fine? Is it about Mary?" Mary. See? My drummer is taking so much space into my head that I haven't even talked about Mary yet. And she's supposed to be my girlfriend. 

"No, Mary and I are fine... My problem is about something..." What was I saying? I needed to stop right now. "...different." I caught up. What the hell did I do? Now they were all looking at me with pity in their eyes. Couldn't I pretend that I was tired like I did all the time when something wasn't okay? Now, they all know something's wrong...

"Fred..." Deaky got closer to me and put one arm around my shoulder. "You know you can tell us everything right?" His sad green eyes met mine's. _Yes, I trust you all but it's Rog and I'sfriendship which will fall into pieces if I tell you what's invading my brain._ Of course, I didn't say that.

"I know... But it's something too complicated and I think my tiredness isn't helping it." I did a fake yawn at the end of my sentence. This one has been quite convincing because nobody insisted. "So, what were you saying about that Ridge Farm thing Brian?" 

"It's gonna be the third time I repeat it Fred, so, please listen." I loved how Poodle was civilized even when he was fed-up. I actually wished I had his patience. "Like I said earlier, John Reid had called me this morning to tell all the band that we were going to Ridge Farm during two weeks." TWO WEEKS? "...To remain isolated from any distraction and to get the right inspiration to create a new album." 

"When will this trip happen?" I raised an eyebrow. 

Brian shook his head. "Reid didn't tell me about that, that's why he wants us to meet him in his office tomorrow at 9. Sounds good to you?" We all nodded and a big silence settles between us after that. It was obvious we were all exhausted.

"Well I guess we're done for the day, aren't we?" Shyly asked my green-eyed bassist, breaking that silence. I quickly looked at the clock. It was already 6PM! Was time going that fast?

"You're right Deaky, I should head back home or Chrissie's gonna kill me again for returning one way too late in her opinion." Brian got up and began to carefully put his precious guitar in his case, contrary to John who was just letting his fragile bass in the studio all night long. 

Actually, Bri was the only one to keep his guitar near him all the freaking time, almost like if was scared that his Red Special would broke if it was unsupervised for only one minute. Even when we took our private jet, it had to be right next to him or else he would be completely freaked out!

"Well time to go! Bye folks!" We all waved the Red Special player who exited the studio. He was quickly imitated by John who did that cute smile. "Freddie, Roger see you tomorrow!" I blew him a kiss remotely before he left. 

I was now all alone with Roger and every little part of my brain was yelling me to confess to him like every time I found myself with the pretty blonde. And I also had to chase all those thoughts. I knew our friendship would be ruined if I attempted to do anything. 

"Lost yourself in your thoughts again, huh?" I nearly jumped at that remark which rooted me out from my thoughts. Blondie actually couldn't be more right.

"I guess so..." I giggled. 

I watched my drummer packing his last things before heading to the door. "Good night Fred-"

"Roger wait!"

My blond mate raised an eyebrow in surprise. Shit I shouldn't have done that. My stomach was now a big knot and I swallowed difficultly. I had to find an excuse. Quick.

You can't even guess how my whole nervous system sighed in relief when I saw Roger's sunglasses on the small table next to the chair he was sat on a few minutes ago.

"You forgot your sunglasses!" I tried to not flinch as I handed him the metallic objects. _Stop trembling stupid hands!_

"Oh! Thank you Fred! Good thing you're here!" He seemed kinda relieved but I didn't really know why. 

"You're welcome my darling, but careful 'til the day you lose your head!" He chuckled with his rough voice.

"I swear I'll try to keep it on my shoulders as long as Queen is a band." I friendly hit his shoulders. That made him laugh. Oh God I wanted to kiss him so bad...

"Goodnight Rog, be careful on the road!" I ruffled his hair and he tried to get rid of my hand. I actually let him catch it so he could hold my hand. _Freddie you should stop that shit right now this is not going to end well._ My thoughts snubbed me. I immediately let go of his small soft hand. 

"Goodnight Fred! Sleep well and say hello to Mary for me!" He put his sunglasses on and exited the studio. 

"Hey! It's the evening, you can take off your sunglasses!" I mocked him.

"Rockstars never take off their sunglasses Fred! You should know that!" He waved me and got in his car. The motor's noises indicated me he had started it and then him and his machine disappeared at the end of the road. 

That part of the day was the one I disliked the most. I always had that feeling of being left alone in the dark. The feeling of being completely abandoned by my bandmates. And even if i knew it wasn't even close to be the case I couldn't help it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much! <3


End file.
